Mini fic meme
by candy-belle
Summary: 1. Write down the names of 10 characters. 2. Write a fic of 150 words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1. Featuring WWE & TNA characters


1. Write down the names of 10 characters.  
2. Write a fic of 150 words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers.

Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.

Randy Orton

Evan Bourne

John Cena

Triple H

Justin Gabriel

Cody Rhodes

The Miz

Alex Riley

Alex Shelley

Chris Sabin

**First Time, 4 and 6**** – **_**Triple H & Cody Rhodes**_

"You made it then,"

Cody gave a cute little blush then lisped, "I said I'd come."

"Yeah you did," murmured Hunter, stepping back allowing Cody into the tour bus. Locking the door, he asked, "You sure about this, Baby Rhodes?"

Cody fixed him with a devastating look – a mix of innocent and lust – and lisped, "Yeah I want this."

"Good boy," praised Hunter leading the way into the bedroom, "What about Orton?"

"What about him?" smirked Cody sliding into place against Hunter, "He said I was too young, that I wasn't ready but you know better," he pressed nipping kisses along Hunter's neck and jaw line, "You know I'm ready."

Grabbing Cody Hunter lifted him up turned then gently set him on the bed. As Cody lay back looking up at him, Hunter pushed his legs apart and settling between them he smirked growling, "Yeah Baby you're more than ready."

**Angst, 7**** – **_**The Miz**_

Mike tried very hard to hide the tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Alex, _his Alex_, dancing with that manipulative bastard. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands trying to control the anger and despair that were swirling around his body. This wasn't happening. Not again. He'd lost lovers to that that bastard before and now it looked as if he was losing Alex as well.

But this time it hurt more.

It hurt because Alex had always been so faithful, so focused, so totally an utterly his. But now – now he was watching his boy, his Lexie, dancing with that bastard. Knocking back his drink Mike slowly got to his feet snarling, "Not this time. I refuse to lose to him again."

And unsteadily he set off towards the dance floor, determined to reclaim his boy from the clutches of that bastard Jericho.

**AU, 1 and 8**** – **_**Randy Orton & Alex Riley**_

Drill Sergeant Orton groaned as he looked at the latest intake of recruits - college drop-outs, rejects and meat-heads. However as he strode along the lines his eye was caught by one new recruit. He radiated confidence, an arrogance cockiness that was like a red rag to Orton. With a sly smirk Orton came to a halt in front of the cocky recruit. Not bothering with any niceties he growled, "Name?"

"Riley, Sir. Alex Riley."

"Well Recruit" snarled Orton, ignoring the fact he knew the recruit's name, "I don't allow cocky little shit to survive on my crew. Drop and give me twenty."

If he'd expected an argument he was disappointed. With a smart "Sir, Yes Sir," Riley dropped down and started to give him twenty perfect push up.

Fighting to keep the smirk off his face Orton simply lifted his foot and placing it on the back of the recruit, he chuckled, "Ten more for showing off."

**Threesome, 3, 6 and 9**** – **_**John Cena, Cody Rhodes & Alex Shelley**_

The two WWE stars snuck into the TNA taping. They both wore dark glasses and tried to blend in with the audience. As their prey came to the ring Cody leant over hissing, "That's him. What'dya think?"

"He's cute," grinned John, "and hot, really hot," he licked his lips as he watched Shelley pose on the turnbuckle, "You sure about this, Baby?" he asked his lover, "You sure he'll go for it. I mean we are the enemy."

"He'll go for," assured Cody, "Evan told me Alex likes breaking the rules. And he told me exactly where we can find him after the show."

"Damn I love it when he fixes us up," grinned John leaning back making a mental note to thank the small high flyer for yet another perfect suggestion for a third person to join him & Cody in their less than conventional affair.

**Hurt/Comfort, 5 and 10**** – **_**Justin Gabriel & Chris Sabin**_

Chris tightened his grip around the sobbing young man. He wasn't really sure how it had happened but one moment he and Alex were talking with Evan then suddenly the younger South African appeared managed to say three words then simply burst into foods of tears. Alex and Evan were both staring at him concern and worry etched over their faces. Chris brushed a few kisses into Justin's short hair murmuring, "Hey dude come on, its okay. Come on everyone gets screwed over by him."

"But...but he said..." sobbed Justin, "He said he liked me...He said..."

"Yeah well even I know he's a bastard and I don't even work for WWE," chuckled Chris. He shifted position allowing Justin to rest against his chest. Stroking the dark hair he looked over at Alex and smiled, shooting his lover a fond wink.

Alex smiled then standing up he murmured, "I'll go get us all drink."

**Crack fic, 1**** – **_**Randy Orton**_

Randy looked up as the door opened. He flexed his body out his tail flicking languidly as he padded over towards his master. Nuzzling the large hand he smiled nudging the hand until it settled onto of his head, gently scratching him behind his neko ears.

"Hey beautiful," murmured Hunter. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small treat. Holing it up he teased, "You want this, boy? Huh you want your treat?"

Randy purred deep in his throat lifting a hand to reach for the treat but Hunter lifted it higher chuckling, "Have to try harder than that, Beautiful"

Randy gave him a playful paff then spooning against the thick body Randy purred again murmuring, "Please Master."

Hunter all but melted and holding the treat in easy reach he stroked Randy's head murmuring, "I really am the luckiest master ever."

Randy simply purred contentedly rubbing against his master quietly munching his treat.

**Horror, 10**** – **_**Chris Sabin**_

Chris shivered again. He was curled up on the floor, tears falling down his cheeks as he stared at the presence filling the room. He stared at it, longing to be able to hold it, longing to run his fingers through the soft blond-tipped dark hair. But he couldn't. There was no way he could ever hold his Lexie again. Not in this life anyway. The presence slowly tuned and, with a voice that was little more than a whisper on the wind, it asked softly, "What happened, Chrissy?"

Chris sobbed brokenly, tears pouring down his face as he replied, "It was an accident. A freak in-ring accident... I'm so sorry...I wish I was with you," murmured Chris reaching out, "I mean it baby – I wish..."

Slowly he glanced to the side and seeing the gun he gave a slow smile. Looking at the presence he curled his fingers around the handle and promised, "I'm coming, Lexie."

**Baby fic, 5 and 9**** – **_**Justin Gabriel & Alex Shelley**_

"Baba wait!" called Justin hurrying after the little girl as she ran through the backstage area.

He watched as she was suddenly crashed into a pair of legs. Running to where she had fallen over he almost crash heads with the person his little girl had bounced off.

Cradling his little girl, he soothed, "Shh Baba, Papa's got you," he started to whisper to her in Afrikaans the little girl slowly calming down as she clung to him. Feeling a hand on his elbow Justin let the stranger help him to his feet.

As Justin shifted his baby around onto his hip, the stranger said, "I'm Alex by the way. And she is adorable. Mind you..." he paused and then added flirtatiously, "...her dad's pretty cute as well. Can I buy you both a drink? As an apology for knocking her over?"

Justin through about it then realising it was ages since a handsome stranger had offered to buy him a drink, he nodded replying coyly, "That would be lovely, thank you. I'm Justin by the way."

**Dark, 2 and 8**_**Evan Bourne & Alex Riley**_

Evan whimpered as Riley tightened the grip around his throat.

"You stay away from Mike," hissed Riley, his lips brushing Evan's cheek, "You hear me."

"I...I haven't...anything..." sputtered Evan trying to grab a breath as Riley tightened his grip, "Mike's...my...my friend I..."

"I saw him with you!" snarled Riley, "I saw him touch you and you liked it."

Evan shook his head, his fingers clawing at Riley wrist trying to loosen the grip crushing his throat.

"Doesn't matter," mused Riley, "Not after tonight, tonight Mike become mine forever and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about – Small fry."

He suddenly lashed out head butting Evan. As the smaller man dropped from his grasp Riley smiled and stepping over the unconscious figure he chuckled coldly, "N'ah after tonight Mike wouldn't ever look at another person again."

**Death fic, 2 and 3**** – **_**Evan Bourne & John Cena**_

This wasn't happening. There was no way he was naked, helpless and at the mercy of a vampire. John tried to clear his clouded mind but it didn't work. The fascination was too strong. Evan smiled at him, the sharp teeth all but glistening in the candle light. He slid closer soothing, "Shhh John its okay, just relax big guy."

Evan stroked John's face, his fingers sliding down to linger on John's exposed throat. Running his tongue over one extended fang Evan grinned and leaning down he brushed the taught skin murmuring, "This will just be a little scratch, just a little..."

John gave a startled yelp as he felt the warm mouth close over his now wet throat. Curling a hand around Evan's arm he stammered, "Evan I...I..." but his voice was stolen as Evan started to drain him, slowly but surely killing him.

Fin x

An oldie but a goody. My bunnies are all being difficult - in all honesty I think they are comatose from the Holiday food and rink! So I thought I'd dust this drabble fic meme off again and give it another go. It really does make you think and throws up so bloody wired pairings but it makes it fun to write. Plus it's my first time writing 2 of the characters so it was really fun. Anyway hope you enjoy my efforts.


End file.
